


Something that We Do by babs

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes care of a sick Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something that We Do by babs

"Sir?" The young airman who had been sent to fetch him from the airport was almost apologetic. "We're at the Mountain."

Daniel opened bleary eyes as he took in the lights of the complex. He pinched the bridge of his nose and reached for the cup of coffee he'd bought when he persuaded the airman, what was her name anyway, oh yeah, Sanchez, to stop at a McDonald's on the way. The coffee was still hot and soothed the tickle in his throat but aggravated his clogged up nose. He sighed as he reached for a tissue.

Sanchez looked at him in concern as he blew his nose. "Are you all right, Doctor Jackson, sir?"

"I'll be fine. Just a slight cold." Daniel gave her a smile.

"Yes, sir." Her eyes were back on the road as she pulled up to the checkpoint. "Understood, sir."

Daniel closed his eyes as they went through the first checkpoint. Strange how stepping through the Gate and traveling hundreds or even thousands of light years didn't bother him nearly as much as traveling to a country a couple of thousand miles away. Maybe if the trip hadn't been such a waste he wouldn't be feeling so utterly exhausted. It had taken him less than one day to determine that the dig gave absolutely no indication that Goa'uld had even been on the South American continent. The trek to and from the dig site had taken most of the week. And then he'd experienced one flight delay after another, including an eight-hour layover in Mexico City where the air conditioning had gone out due to the storms that were buffeting the city. So much for getting to see Jack for any amount of time before they left on their mission at 0930.

He shivered as he stepped out into the cold Colorado winter. Less than twenty four hours ago, he'd been sweltering in the humid air of the Amazon rain forest. Daniel grabbed his duffel bag from the back seat.

"Sir, allow me," Sanchez said to his left.

"No, it's okay, Airman." He really wished he had a parka, or at least a pair of gloves, as he hurried across the parking lot. Actually he'd just settle for a shower once he got to the SGC. Maybe that would help relieve the tightness he could feel building in his chest.

Daniel leaned against the wall of the elevator as it took him to Level 28. He glanced at his watch unsure if he had changed the time on the plane from Bogotá or not. Whatever time it was, he hoped he could take a shower and grab a few hours of sleep before General Hammond asked for his report.

Daniel stepped off the elevator to find Major Perry from SG-9 waiting for him.

"Doctor Jackson, welcome back," the major smiled. "General Hammond has asked to see you immediately. There is a bit of a crisis with SG-5."

Sighing deeply, Daniel shouldered his bag and followed the major to the briefing room. Looked like the shower and the nap were just going to have to wait.

Three hours later, a weary Daniel was seated between Jack and Sam in the briefing room. After providing an explanation of the marriage customs of the Q'tzel to a very embarrassed Major Warshosky and seeing SG-5 once again through the Gate with appropriate offerings of apology, he'd managed a quick five minute shower only to be summoned to the briefing room once more for his report on the possibility that Goa'uld artifacts had been found on a dig in Colombia. He hadn't even had time to say hello to his teammates. He wondered if sitting next to Jack, whom he hadn't seen in a week, was what was making the room seem warm.

"So, General," Daniel reached for the water glass in front of him once more, trying to wash away the tickle in his throat. He didn't quite succeed in getting the water to his mouth before the cough overtook him.

"Are you okay, Doctor Jackson?" General Hammond asked in concern.

"Fine, General. Just a little tickle in my throat." Daniel managed to say when the coughing finally stopped. "As I was saying, the site in Colombia showed no evidence of Goa'uld activity." He reached for another tissue and blew his nose once again. "Sorry," Daniel said as he finished and wadded the tissue up to join the others in his pocket. He attempted to take a deep breath and was overcome with coughing again.

"Geez, Daniel, hack up a lung why don't you?" Jack joked at the same time as he reached over to thump Daniel's back when Daniel appeared to be choking.

"I think it's more than a cold, Daniel," Sam pointed out in concern, extending a hand to feel his forehead.

Daniel pulled away from her touch. "I'm fine, Sam. Just need a good rest and some cough syrup. What?" Daniel turned to glare at Jack's snort.

"Daniel, you are sick. S.I.C.K. sick." Jack gestured to the tissues on the briefing table. "Face it, buddy, this is more than a cold. Let's get you down to the infirmary so ole' Doc Fraiser can get out all her nice needles and stuff."

"Your concern is overwhelming, Jack." Daniel pushed himself away from the table. "First of all, I think that I know when I have a cold and second of all," he continued as he stood up, "whoa!" Daniel reached out for the table as the room seemed to slightly spin around him. "Second of all, I don't have time to be sick. We have a mission coming up. I'll be fine once I get some sleep." The effect was lost as he ended this statement by coughing.

"How about if we see what Doc Fraiser has to say?" Jack said into his ear, warmth and caring in every word, Jack gently wrapping his hand around Daniel's wrist to lead him from the room.

"Indeed, DanielJackson, your health is most important if you wish to perform your duties to the best of your ability." Teal'c was at his other side, holding his arm.

"We'll discuss the mission later, Doctor Jackson. Doctor Fraiser can give me a report on your status." General Hammond patted his shoulder as he went out the door surrounded by his teammates.

* * *

  
"What's the verdict, Doc?" Jack asked Janet as she returned to the small exam room. Daniel had given up pretending to be well about fifteen minutes ago, finally lying back on the exam table and wearily closing his eyes. Jack glanced at Daniel now, who lay blinking at Janet as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bronchitis," Janet proclaimed. "I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics and cough syrup, Daniel. You seem to have contracted quite a nasty case of it. I'm guessing you didn't bother telling anyone on your trip that you weren't feeling well." A roll of Daniel's eyes gave her all the information she needed.

"No mission then," Jack confirmed. He moved closer to Daniel's side.

"No, no mission, sir. In fact, I'm going to put Daniel on medical leave for at least a week. I really don't like the sound of that cough. We'll see how you're feeling at the end of the week, Daniel."

"Just a cold," Daniel insisted hoarsely punctuated by harsh coughs.

Janet met Jack's eyes over Daniel. Jack nodded in understanding as Janet patted Daniel's shoulder once before leaving to order the medicine.

"Not this time, Danny." Jack helped Daniel sit up as the coughing worsened. "I think this time you're just going to have to give into it."

Daniel leaned into Jack's chest, wrapping his arms around his middle. Jack could feel the heat of Daniel's slight fever through his shirt. "I'm sorry," Daniel finally mumbled.

"Yeah, so you should be, getting bronchitis on purpose like you did," Jack joked. He smiled as he felt Daniel relax slightly into him.

"I guess I've ruined the plans for our vacation after the mission." Daniel finally pushed away from Jack and looked at him through bleary eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, Daniel," Jack soothed. "Your first priority is getting well, not worrying about whether or not we get to go fishing. Understood, Doctor Jackson?" He brushed a finger lightly over Daniel's cheek before dropping a light kiss on Daniel's hair.

"Sir, yes, sir." Daniel raised a hand in a halfhearted salute, even managing a small smile.

"Smart ass," Jack retorted just as Janet returned.

"Colonel, I've informed General Hammond that Daniel won't be able to accompany the rest of SG-1 on the mission. He requested that you report to the briefing room and said to tell you the mission is still a go." Janet gave him a sympathetic smile.

Jack looked at Daniel who gave him a sweet sad smile. "Take care, Jack."

"Sir, yes, sir." Jack smiled back. "I'll check back before we ship out, okay?"

A slight nod as Daniel took the small cup containing his medication was the only answer he received.

* * *

  
Jack caught Doctor Fraiser's attention as she finished giving orders to one of her nurses.

"How's Daniel doing?" he asked her as she motioned for him to follow.

"He's sleeping." Janet paused at the entrance to the exam room. "I'm not going to keep him here, but I thought I'd let him sleep until my shift ends and then give him a lift home."

"Can I...?" Jack gestured at the open doorway.

Janet nodded. "Just don't wake him. I suspect he was running on fumes and battling the bronchitis at the same time. That's probably why it's hit him so hard."

Jack entered the room silently and stood for a moment watching Daniel sleep. Even propped up on pillows, Daniel was coughing a little as he slept. Jack gave a quick check at the open doorway and bent over to kiss Daniel's forehead, noticing that the fever was down a little. "Get well soon, Danny. I'll be home before you know it." Jack straightened and brushed some of Daniel's hair back from his forehead. Janet appeared in the doorway, a clipboard clutched at her chest. She entered the room and stood quietly by Jack's side.

"Don't worry, sir. He'll be okay." She smiled up at him. "I'll make sure he knows you said goodbye."

* * *

  
Jack could smell the Vicks in the vaporizer as soon as he opened his door, heard the sound of coughs trying to be smothered coming from the vicinity of his sofa as he deposited the grocery bag on his kitchen table. Doc Fraiser had been as good as her word, letting Jack know that she had personally seen that Daniel was recovering. Jack took a quick peek in his refrigerator not surprised to see containers of soup and casseroles. Janet hadn't seemed to think there was anything odd in Daniel's request to be taken to Jack's house that first night. "Daniel told me you have a much better TV, sir," Janet had said with a completely serious _expression. He smiled in remembrance and walked as quietly as possible into the living room. He stood silently for a moment looking down onto the man bundled in blankets on the couch.

He bent over, brushing his lips over Daniel's forehead.

Daniel opened his eyes halfway.

"I know what you're doing, Jack," he said in a hoarse voice. "I do *not* have a fever."

"What?" Jack used his best innocent look, the one that he'd perfected while playing hockey in college, the one that he used to use to try to keep out of the penalty box. Too bad it never worked with Daniel.

"You're just trying to disguise it as a kiss," Daniel pushed at his nest of blankets and sat up slowly. "But you're really trying to see if I have a fever."

"That really hurts, Daniel. I would never be so devious." Jack sat down next to him.

"Don't...don't...make..me...," Daniel gasped. He grabbed at Jack's shirt as he began to cough.

"You okay?" Jack rubbed a circle on Daniel's back after handing him a tissue. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Daniel."

Daniel shook his head and finally got his breathing under control. He grabbed his pillow, hugging it to his chest. "I'm fine. Really."

They sat side by side, Jack still absently rubbing Daniel's back. Daniel gave a sigh and leaned against the back of the couch.

"So, what did Doc Fraiser have to say while I was off world?" Jack finally ventured.

"Oh, you know," Daniel waggled a hand in the air, "same old, same old."

"Tell me anyway," Jack prodded. He hit the off button on the TV remote.

Daniel sighed. "At least three more weeks before I'll be allowed on any off-world missions. One more week at home."

"That's a bummer," Jack sympathized. Daniel rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You're not the one stuck here," he complained. "You got to go off world. Janet said I'm not even allowed to go on base."

"You hate training missions, Daniel," Jack countered. "Besides, it was cold and rainy."

" That's beside the point. You at least had something to do." Daniel clutched his pillow closer and coughed deeply. "This sucks," he finally said in a hoarse, exhausted whisper.

"That's my linguist." Jack leaned over and kissed Daniel's temple. "I can see you haven't lost your eloquence."

Daniel curled up on his side, his head resting on the arm of the couch. "Yeah, well, after a week of daytime TV my brain might as well be mush."

"I'll love you anyway, mush brain and all," Jack reassured him. He patted the closest sock covered foot. When he stopped, Daniel pushed his foot gently against Jack's thigh. Jack grinned and put both of Daniel's feet into his lap, his hand curling around one ankle. He looked to the other end of the couch to see Daniel smiling sleepily.

"Why don't you take a nap, Daniel?" Jack encouraged him with a soft voice.

"Mmm..hmm." Daniel turned onto his back and stretched out. He gestured towards the TV. "Turn it on."

"Thought it was making your brain mushy?" Jack asked as he clicked the remote.

There was no answer, Daniel already sleeping the sleep of the exhausted.

Jack sat quietly, the TV forgotten and watched Daniel instead. Five o clock shadow darkened Daniel's face around chapped lips and a reddened nose. Daniel's hair stood in little spikes and even in sleep his linguist looked tired. That Daniel had allowed Janet to bring over food and fuss over him was an indication to Jack of just how miserable Daniel felt. The first Christmas after Daniel had returned from Abydos, Jack had gone to Daniel's apartment when the younger man hadn't shown up for Christmas dinner. He'd expected to find Daniel immersed in translations. What he hadn't expected was to find Daniel hanging over his toilet bowl and half unconscious with a particularly nasty stomach virus. His questions of why Daniel hadn't called and let him know that he was sick had been met with evasions until a final admission that he didn't want to be a burden. While Daniel rarely made that comment to Jack now, Fraiser and Carter still were frequent recipients of the 'I'm fine, no, really. Please don't bother.' Doctor Jackson spiel.

How often, Jack wondered, had Daniel been alone and sick? How many times had he huddled in a bed waiting out an illness with no one to care for him? Jack suspected that it was far more often than he wanted to know. Daniel never wanted to be a burden, and Jack had made it his mission to make sure that Daniel knew he wasn't, was never a burden.

At least, he had a week off too. He'd asked Doctor Fraiser if Daniel was in any shape to go on even a short trip, an idea she'd quickly shot down. Well, if Daniel couldn't go on vacation, the vacation was just going to have to come to him. Jack stood up carefully and tucked the blanket closer around Daniel bending over to give Daniel another kiss on the forehead.

"And I'm not being sneaky, either, so there, Doctor Jackson," Jack murmured to the sleeping man. "It really was a kiss." And if he happened to be able to detect if there was a fever, well, that was just luck.

"Daniel?" Jack hesitated by the couch, unwilling to wake Daniel if he really needed the sleep, but he was getting hungry and he doubted Daniel had eaten much during the day.

Blue eyes opened and crinkled with a smile.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel sat up with a groan and wrinkled his nose. "God, I need a bath."

"Well I wasn't going to say anything earlier, but now that you mention it." Jack ducked a halfhearted playful punch. "C'mon." He tugged at Daniel's hand, "I think we can do something to remedy the situation."

Daniel leaned against Jack's shoulder in the shower, letting out small groans of pleasure as the warm water sluiced over their bodies.

"Feels good, huh?" Jack grinned down at Daniel who stood with his eyes closed as Jack began massaging his back.

"You don't know how good." Daniel pushed against Jack. "Right there, Jack." He arched his back slightly. "Harder."

Jack obliged by kneading the tight muscles with more strength. "So, did Doctor Fraiser give you some sort of medical order of no showers or something?"

Daniel pulled away to grab the shampoo. He poured some into Jack's outstretched hand. "No, but she wanted to supervise."

Jack laughed at Daniel's horrified tone but he nearly missed Daniel's next mumbled confession. "You what? She what?"

"After I fell in the shower, she made me promise I wouldn't go in the bathroom alone...well, except for you know, um, bodily necessities."

"Were you hurt?" Jack ran hands over Daniel's shoulders, his arms, his back, the shampoo trickling down the drain.

"Just scared myself, Jack." Daniel sighed as he poured more shampoo into Jack's hand. "Don't waste it this time," he warned. "This is that expensive stuff Sam gave me."

"Shampoo isn't supposed to be expensive, Daniel." Jack began a slow massage of Daniel's scalp. "You're just supposed to buy the cheapest stuff you can find."

"Yeah, I'll remember that the next time I wake up with you sniffing my hair." Daniel shrugged. "Be quiet and scrub, Jack."

"Yes oh master," Jack joked, but he was going to be making a phone call to one Doctor Janet Fraiser when one Doctor Daniel Jackson was out of earshot and find out just what happened in the shower. What had the doctor been thinking allowing Daniel to take a shower himself when he was sick? Of course, that would have meant that Fraiser would have been in the shower with him. Not that Daniel would have been interested or anything. Daniel probably would have been ten shades of red with embarrassment. But still, didn't Fraiser know people died in bathroom accidents? It could have been bad, very bad. Jack clenched his hands in anger and frustration.

"Jack," the voice barely penetrated his consciousness, "Jack! Ow! Damn it!"

Jack looked at Daniel in surprise, a Daniel who was scowling at him.

"Next time, not so rough, okay?" Daniel rubbed at his head gingerly.

"Sorry, Danny." Jack took the towel from Daniel and gently began drying his lover off sprinkling a few kisses along the way. God he had missed Daniel the past weeks. A loud yawn made him stop.

Daniel smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry. The cough syrup makes me a little sleepy."

"Ah, Fraiser gave you the good stuff. How about you get into some sweats and I'll order us some take out?"

Daniel nodded. "Get some Chinese. Szechwan anything and hot and sour soup."

Jack grabbed a towel for himself. "Guess Doc Fraiser's idea of food for the sick differs from yours, huh?"

"Jack, she didn't even want to let me have coffee."

"Good thing I'm back home to make sure you are properly fed and watered then." Jack leaned over to kiss that perfect nose, not surprised when there was no response as he took in the still tired eyes. "Take your time, Daniel. I'll call you when supper gets here."

Daniel nodded as he trudged into the bedroom, his coughing finally abated after the steamy shower.

"What's this?" Daniel held up the paper that Jack had placed by his plate.

"Our itinerary," Jack explained. He reached over to steal some of Daniel's chicken with his chopsticks. "For our vacation." He rolled his eyes as Daniel looked confusedly at him. "We *do* have a week off, Daniel."

Jack was beginning to think that perhaps his idea was going to backfire, especially when he saw the uncertainty and then understanding flash through Daniel's eyes. "Umm...Jack...you know, I don't mind being alone if you want to go fishing. It's fine with me."

"No, Danny," Jack shook his head and held up a hand. "Read it."

Daniel unfolded the paper, scanning it quickly, the little frown that always creased his forehead when he was solving a puzzle appearing as he read. "Jack?" He waved the paper. "I don't...what..."

Jack gave an affectionate sigh. For a man with more PhDs than anyone else on base, Daniel could be particularly dense when it came to being cherished, as if somehow he believed he was undeserving of consideration. "Daniel, it's not my vacation, it's *our* vacation."

"But, but..." Daniel paused as he read over the list once more, "umm, I can't help but notice a trip to the beach or to Italy for that matter is going to be a little hard to manage since Janet said I'm not allowed to go anywhere except for my doctor's appointment on Thursday. Unless," a grin lit Daniel's face, "you're planning to spring me. I'm even willing to go on the Minnesota canoe trip you have planned for Wednesday." He pointed to the fifth item on the list.

"No way," Jack shook his head. "Doc'd kill me. But see, I've been thinking," Jack graciously ignored the 'so that's the smoke I smelled earlier' comment by Daniel. "If you can't go on the vacation, the vacation will come to you. Bet you didn't know there's a whole travel section at the video store."

Daniel smiled, a slow grin spreading from his mouth all the way to his eyes and reached out to take Jack's hand in his. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack turned his hand in Daniel's, capturing those long lean fingers between his and bringing them to his mouth for a kiss. "My pleasure, Daniel. My pleasure."

* * *

  
Jack played idly with Daniel's hair as the final strains of Aida floated into the living room.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked up at Jack. "We should go to the opera more often."

"Gotta admit I prefer this dress code." Jack grinned and slid a hand under Daniel's sweatshirt. He pushed the sweatshirt higher on Daniel's chest and bent over to lightly blow on Daniel's stomach.

"Jaaaack," Daniel laughed. "That tickles." He squirmed under Jack's hands.

Jack looked up into Daniel's smile. He loved Daniel's laugh, something Daniel did far too little. Grinning back at his lover, he pushed the waistband of Daniel's sweatpants lower and brushed his lips over Daniel's belly button, giving it a quick swipe with his tongue. He hummed tunelessly against Daniel's skin as he moved his lips over to the appendectomy scar. "How about this?" he murmured, smiling as he heard Daniel's answering moan.

"I don't remember this being on the itinerary," Daniel gasped as Jack ran his tongue over the scar.

"Well, you know, you've gotta have some free time in the schedule." Jack paused in his exploration to look up at Daniel, his eyes twinkling with devilment. "Doctor Fraiser would have my head if you got jet lag or anything."

Daniel pushed himself up, resting on his elbows. "Oh yeah. Good idea. Wouldn't want to be overbooked or anything. I mean," he surged forward capturing Jack's head between his hands, "you gotta have some down time, even on vacation. I'm exhausted from all the traveling. I especially liked the trip to Italy. I think it's time to come home." He covered Jack's mouth with his and slipped a tongue into his lover's mouth.

Jack was astonished to find himself on his back on the floor, a determined, focused Daniel busy undoing the drawstring of Jack's sweatpants. Where the hell had Daniel learned that move? Just goes to show you should never underestimate an archaeologist. Maybe Daniel had been paying attention during all those self-defense sessions Jack had insisted Daniel continue to attend.

He obligingly lifted his hips as Daniel tugged on the sweatpants. Daniel paused in his task, looking at Jack and smiling as he reached under the sofa cushions and pulled out a small tube of lube.

"My, my, Doctor Jackson, aren't we the Boy Scout?" Jack teased although his mouth was going dry with anticipation.

"You always tell me we should be prepared for any situation, Jack. I figure that goes for vacations too," Daniel murmured as he coated his fingers with lube.

"You mean you actually listen to me?" Jack ghosted a hand over Daniel's left hip.

"Of course I listen to you." Daniel placed a hand on Jack's chest, pushing him back gently. "I'm a very good listener."

"You okay, Jack?" Daniel hesitated as he slid a hand under Jack's hip.

"Fine, Daniel." Jack relaxed into Daniel's caressing hand, those fingers strong and dexterous. "Always fine with you."

Daniel nodded and kissed Jack's thigh, his other hand lingering a moment on Jack's knee massaging it gently.

Jack let out an involuntary grunt as Daniel inserted a finger. Daniel stopped immediately, his eyebrows arching. Jack smiled and nodded for Daniel to insert another. Daniel smiled back and moved closer, waiting for another nod. Jack spread his legs wider giving Daniel full access and reached up to trace Daniel's lips with a shaking finger as Daniel's fingers scissored inside him. Daniel turned his head slightly, placing a dry kiss in Jack's palm. Jack closed his eyes, the movement of Daniel's fingers producing an exquisite pain. He could feel Daniel's smile against his palm as Daniel continued to press small kisses there. Daniel pushed at Jack's thighs with his free hand, moving Jack into position. There was no need for words, this slow gentle loving a dance they had performed time and again. Daniel's hair tickled his chest as Daniel moved lower to lightly tease Jack's nipples. The fingers were withdrawn and Jack could feel Daniel waiting a moment, hear Daniel's breathing first deepen and then quicken as he entered Jack in a slow, gentle motion. Daniel's breath was warm and damp against his neck coming in little pants. He could taste Daniel's sweat as it trickled onto his lips.

Jack lay quietly, the fullness of Daniel in him a comfort. There were times when he and Daniel made love that they were almost animal-like in their passion and intensity, when a mission left them glad they were both still alive and sex was a release of all the fear: proving to each other that they survived yet again; when they came back from a long mission full of frustrated desires. And then there were the times like tonight, the times that Jack loved best, when the outside world ceased to matter, when time stopped and Daniel and he were wrapped in love as if it was an old well-worn quilt, when there was no need for words or even sound, and Jack stored up the moment to carry him through the worst missions.

Daniel began to move in him slowly. Jack opened his eyes wanting, needing, to see Daniel's face. Daniel's eyes met his, the look reminding Jack of Daniel in full archaeologist mode on some distant planet, intense and totally dedicated to the task at hand.

God, he was so lucky, so blessed, that Daniel was a part of his life. He wasn't a linguist, wasn't as skilled with words as Daniel. He wasn't a poet, didn't like all that talk about feelings and deep dark secrets. But at moments like these, he wished he had the words to express the love that filled his heart. Jack had no words for the feelings welling up inside of him, a burst of love so strong that it took his breath away, a feeling of oneness, of being part of someone else, of belonging, of being alive.

Daniel came inside of him, an inarticulate cry coming from Daniel's throat. He moved a hand to Jack's cock, strong fingers stroking, while he attacked Jack's mouth greedily.

"Oh God, Danny." Jack was no longer able to be quiet, his breath coming out in gasps and grunts. "Yes, Daniel, yes," Jack gasped with what felt like his last breath as he came with a shudder. He felt tears spring to his eyes. He'd always been embarrassed by that reaction, ashamed that sometimes sex brought him to tears. Sara had thought something was wrong the first time it had happened and Jack, unable to explain it, tried to hide the reaction every time after that.

The first time it happened with Daniel, his doctor had reached up a hand, brushing away the tears with a thumb and launched into an explanation of how crying after sex was not an uncommon reaction for not only women but also men.

He pulled Daniel close, burying his face in Daniel's shoulder, breathing deeply, and saying the only words he could find.

"I love you, Danny."

* * *

  
'There's no request too big or small. We give ourselves, we give our all. Love isn't some place that we fall. It's something that we do.' The quote came into Daniel's thoughts from nowhere. He didn't even know where he'd heard it, but the truth of it had been shown to him the past week, in a million little ways. Jack watching travel documentaries with him, eating take out from Daniel's favorite restaurants not his own, driving him to his appointment with Doctor Fraiser even though there was a hockey game on that he would have rather been watching, not pushing Daniel to accept his care when Daniel wanted to just be left alone, making a miserable week go much faster and actually not so miserable.

Tomorrow they had to go back to the real world, well as real as your world could be when you stepped through a ring that transported you halfway or more around the galaxy. Tomorrow, there would be paperwork and reports, crises to avert and problems to solve.

Jack pushed away from him and stood up, holding a hand out to Daniel, waggling his eyebrows suggestively before saying, "Shower?"

Daniel took Jack's hand letting himself be pulled up. Tomorrow could wait. They had the rest of tonight, the rest of forever to give their selves, their all to love.

  



End file.
